¿Qué me está pasando?
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Teddy y Victorie son amigos desde pequeños. Siempre han estado muy unidos. Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando unos nuevos sentimientos empiezan a surgir en ellos?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como el mundo de Hogwarts pertenece a J.K. Rowling.**

 _Este fic es para VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que sea todo lo romántico que esperabas y que te guste como ha quedado esta pequeña locura surgida en medio de un día horrible de estudio. =)_

 _(He de decir que es la primera historia que escribo sobre Teddy y Victorie, espero haber sabido llevar a los personajes decentemente)_

* * *

 **¿Qué me está pasando?**

 **Victorie**

Él fue el primer amigo que tuve, mi mejor amigo. Siempre estábamos juntos en la Madriguera, jugando a cualquier cosa, cogiendo gnomos del jardín y lanzándolos lo más lejos posible. Los mayores decían que parecíamos siameses, siempre unidos. Cuando los dos entramos en Hogwarts, a pesar de estar en casas y años diferentes, seguíamos teniendo ratos para nosotros. Las demás chicas no entendían cómo era posible que mi mejor amigo fuera un chico, ellas decían que era imposible. Ellas hablaban de él como uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio; para mí, simplemente era Teddy. Pero…si solo era Teddy, ¿Por qué me sentía de esta forma?

Era verano y, como de costumbre, estábamos todos pasando el día en la Madriguera. Teddy y su abuela habían venido para celebrar el cumpleaños del tío Harry. Antes de comer, estuvimos jugando al Quidditch, Teddy y yo, como siempre, íbamos en el mismo equipo. Formábamos un buen equipo. Gracias a un rápido movimiento, conseguí atrapar la snitch, dando la victoria a nuestro equipo. Cuando bajamos de nuestras escobas, Teddy vino corriendo hacia a mí y me alzó del suelo, contento por la victoria.

―¡Wow, Vic ha estado genial ese movimiento! ¡Les hemos ganado!

No era la primera vez que Teddy me cogía en brazos, desde que éramos pequeños ese era un gesto normal en nosotros. Sin embargo, esa vez, algo se removió en mi estómago. Era la misma sensación que tuve la primera vez que monté en escoba. Él me miraba fijamente, permitiéndome perderme en sus ojos ―ese día eran grises―, y pude notar como mis mejillas se volvían rojas.

―¡Niños, venga a comer! ―La voz de la abuela Molly hizo que mi cabeza volviera a la tierra―. ¡Ron, te he dicho que esperes a que estemos todos! Parece mentira que tus hijos se porten mejor que tú. ¡Ya eres mayorcito! ¡Victorie y Teddy, no me hagáis volver a decíroslo!

Teddy me bajó al suelo y, como si no hubiese notado el rubor de mis mejillas, me sonrió y se marchó hacia la mesa. Le seguí a cierta distancia, preguntándome qué había sido aquel sentimiento.

Después de comer, el tío Harry nos pidió a todos que nos pusiéramos juntos para hacernos una foto. Siempre le gustaba hacer alguna de aquellas fotos muggles que no se movían. Decía que le recordaba a la casa de sus tíos y la tía Hermione parecía entenderle, porque en su casa había muchas fotos muggles de Rose y de Hugo. Teddy se puso al lado mío, como de costumbre en aquellas fotos muggles. Ignorando ese sentimiento que había notado cuando me había alzado, me abracé a él para salir en la foto, poniendo caras raras como solíamos poner todos. Pero no fue como otras veces, esa vez, el abrazo hizo que mi estómago volviera a removerse. Ese estúpido sentimiento volvía a atacarme. Mis amigas de Hogwarts habían hablado alguna vez de él, decían que te ocurría cuando veías a esa persona especial. Si ellas tenían razón, eso significaba que…me estaba enamorando de Teddy, de mi mejor amigo, del chico del que nunca pensé que podría enamorarme. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Merlín, estaba en un buen lio!

 **Teddy**

Ella fue la primera en nacer. Después de haber pasado dos años rodeado de adultos, por fin había otro niño en la familia de los Weasley, con quien yo pasaba grandes temporadas junto con mi abuela. En seguida la cogí cariño, quería jugar con ella siempre. Con el tiempo, ella se convirtió en mi compañera en el Quidditch, en mi contrincante en el ajedrez mágico; era mi cómplice en las travesuras y mi confidente en los secretos. No había nada que no supiera de ella, ni ella de mí. Incluso en Hogwarts, cuando entró dos años después que yo, seguíamos buscándonos para contarnos las cosas. Ella no era una chica como las demás, para mí siempre había sido Victorie, mi pequeña Vic. En mi último curso, todo comenzó a cambiar. Quería protegerla de los capullos que se le acercaban, pero como un hermano protege a una hermana…o ¿me estaría equivocando? ¿Quería protegerla o alejarles de ella?

Durante la clase de Historia de la Magia ―tan aburrida como siempre―, comencé a recordar aquel verano. El día del cumpleaños de Harry, cuando ganamos el partido gracias a Vic; el abrazo que me había dado después… todo parecía normal, gestos comunes en dos amigos tan íntimos como éramos nosotros. Pero ahora todo era distinto, ella había empezado a tontear con un chico de Ravenclaw que iba a su mismo curso. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, iban juntos a clase, comían juntos, jugaban al Quidditch juntos… ¡Odiaba a ese tío! ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Mis amigos decían que debía dejar de rechazar a todas las chicas que se me acercaban; que era el último año que pasaríamos en Hogwarts y deberíamos aprovechar el momento. Pero ellos no entendían que yo solo tenía ojos para una chica… Me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga, algo que nunca creí posible. Y lo peor era que ella parecía no sentir lo mismo, ella estaba con ese Ravenclaw. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía estar con ella como siempre; cada vez que nos cruzábamos por el pasillo y ella venía corriendo a abrazarme, una estúpida sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara y no me abandonaba durante todo el día; cada vez que pasaba el rato en los jardines, algo dentro de mí no dejaba de desear que ella apareciera con su larga cabellera rubia y su preciosa risa flotando en el aire.

―Señor Lupin, sigo esperando su respuesta ―el profesor Binns me estaba mirando fijamente y, al parecer, toda la clase se había girado hacia mi―. Estaré muerto, pero el resto de sus compañeros siguen vivos y con ganas de acabar la clase. ¿Puede hacernos el favor de contestar para que podamos dar por finalizada esta clase?

―Esto…los gigantes firmaron un acuerdo de paz en…en… ¡El siglo VIII!

―Esa respuesta sería correcta si no le hubiese preguntado por la quema de brujas en Inglaterra. Ya sabe usted, ese tema que llevamos estudiando desde tercero y que os comuniqué que podría ser materia de examen en los ÉXTASIS ―todos comenzaron a reírse, mientras yo intentaba desaparecer de aquella clase―. Si no le interesa la historia, no debería haber cogido esta asignatura.

Por fin acabó la odiosa clase de Historia de la Magia. Si había cogido aquella asignatura era porque mi abuela me había convencido de que podría venirme bien por si no era capaz de entrar en la Academia de Aurores. ¡Soy hijo de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin! Todos en el mundo mágico saben que ellos lucharon junto a la Orden del Fénix y, además, he heredado los genes metamorfomagos de mi madre, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no me dejaría entrar en la Academia de Aurores? Mis notas en las asignaturas necesarias para ser auror siempre habían sido perfectas…no era necesario cursar esa estúpida asignatura de Historia de la Magia.

Cuando salí de clase, en uno de los pasadizos que solía coger para volver a la sala común, me encontré con Victorie. Estaba sentada en las escaleras y, según descubrí al acercarme por detrás, estaba llorando.

―Ey, Vic, ¿Qué ocurre? ―Me senté a su lado, preocupado por lo que hubiese podido pasarle. Odiaba verla así y, intentando obviar aquel vacío en el estómago, la rodeé con mis brazos y la dejé llorar―. Vic, ¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando y no dejas de llorar. ¿A quién tengo que lanzarle una maldición? Tú dímelo y sabes que lo haré.

―Es Terry… ―algo en mi pecho estalló al oír el nombre del capullo con el que había estado viéndose Vic. Si la había hecho algo, por Merlín, que haría que se arrepintiera―. Habíamos quedado en vernos cuando yo saliera de clase…él no tiene Adivinación y me había dicho que vendría a recogerme a la torre cuando acabase mi clase…pero no estaba allí…él…él estaba… ¡Estaba besándose con otra! ―Iba a tener que decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese Terry. Nadie le hacía eso a Vic y se libraba de mí―. Cuando le he pedido una explicación, me ha dicho que se había terminado lo nuestro, ¡Delante de todo el mundo!

Había llegado el momento de echarle valor y decirle todo lo que pensaba. Los demás tenían razón, era mi último curso y debía aprovechar el momento. No podía dejar que Vic se dijera a sí misma que las demás chicas eran mejor que ella o que los chicos solo se fijaban en ella por esa pequeña parte veela que tenía. Ella era genial, a mí no me afectaba esa parte veela, yo la conocía realmente y me había enamorado de Vic, no de lo poco que tenia de veela en la sangre. Sabía que podía perder a mi mejor amiga, pero merecía la pena arriesgarse. Suavemente, la alcé la barbilla para mirarla a la cara.

―Vic, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir y grábatelo en la cabeza. Terry es un capullo por haberte hecho eso. Él se lo pierde si no quiere seguir contigo, porque eres la chica más increíble que conozco. Eres guapa, lista y juegas al Quidditch y al ajedrez mágico como una verdadera profesional ―este comentario hizo que sonriera. Me encantaba hacerla reír cuando estaba triste―. Si un tío no es capaz de ver todo lo que yo veo en ti, entonces no merece la pena. Tú debes estar con alguien que vea todo lo que eres, no solo esa minúscula parte veela que llevas en la sangre.

Al tenerla tan cerca y sin poderlo evitar, me lancé a sus labios. Aquel sentimiento que había estado viviendo en mi interior en esos últimos meses, se liberó, rugiendo como un león que acabase de despertar.

 **Victorie**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. En un momento estaba llorando por Terry y, al momento siguiente, estaba besando a Teddy. Después de unos meses intentando olvidar ese sentimiento que había aparecido en verano, negándome a mí misma la posibilidad de haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, ese sentimiento explotó en mi interior. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, enredé mis manos en su pelo, ese pelo azul eléctrico que tanto me gustaba. Sus labios se separaron de los míos, quedando a escasos centímetros uno del otro, con las frentes juntas.

―Vic, eres mi mejor amiga. Nunca pensé que esto podría pasar, pero me he enamorado de ti. Te quiero Vic.

―Yo también te quiero Ted ―sonaba tan bien aquello. Sentía tan bien reconocer ese sentimiento por fin―. Y, sinceramente, también me acabé enamorando de ti.

Los dos reímos ante aquellas confesiones. Parecía que nos habíamos liberado de un peso que llevábamos tiempo ocultando. Teddy volvió a besarme, atrapando mis labios con los suyos. Llevándose, con cada beso, todo lo malo que me había estado preocupando minutos atrás. Fue entonces cuando fui consciente de que, en realidad, Terry no había sido otra cosa que mi intento de olvidar esos sentimientos hacia Teddy.


End file.
